


Feral

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Related, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Um animal ferido, abandonado a própria sorte para sangrar até a morte. Ou um homem em busca de redenção?
Kudos: 5





	Feral

"Sabe, 70% do planeta é coberto por água, assim como uma grande parte do nosso corpo é água. Uma pessoa não sobrevive por muito tempo sem água.

Assim como a água nós nos moldamos, adaptação... 

Afogamento em teoria é a entrada de qualquer líquido no organismo através das vias respiratórias, impedindo o acesso ao oxigênio. 

Não é preciso um oceano. Não é preciso uma corrente indomável. 

Lembro de uma história horrorosa na vila: uma criança que quase se afogou em um balde.

A ironia. Um maldito balde pesado, claro estava cheio e os braços da criança não teriam força para içar seu corpo então ela se debateu e assim alguém a acudiu. 

Me lembro de franzir as sobrancelhas dando total descrédito, mas se meu Mestre contou, alguma lição ali se depositava.

Fui entender tarde demais. 

Jamais havia sido uma pessoa impulsiva. Era o candidato perfeito. O aluno aplicado. O servo leal, devoto… Mas ainda assim humano, demasiadamente humano. E não era imune aos sentimentos, a empatia e a amizade.

Afinal, não se abandona nenhum soldado, não é? 

Não. Não foi assim. 

Leva um tempo. E eu tentei manter a calma. Tudo vermelho, orava, não por clemência mas para não decepcioná-lo.

Ficaria ele bravo com meus erros? Com minha fraqueza? 

A raiva começou a surgir quando pensei no desapontamento do Mestre caso eu me desesperasse. 

Minha serenidade, oca e vazia. A esperança gelada me abraçou. Mas em algum momento ela apenas me abandona.

Eu que pensei em desistir. Me lembrei como era a água, você é água, você é um universo e parte do todo do universo. 

O Mar me escolheu, cuidou de mim. Ele é juiz. Será que meu desejo de viver era grande? 

E então as luzes estavam lá. Não pálidas e translúcidas, concretas. 

Meu sangue pintou as águas e eu vi, eu pude ver a aurora boreal na vastidão pelágica. Junto Dele. Me acolhendo.

_Ele me aceitou. Então viverei."_


End file.
